Rokir Boi
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: Laney feels depressed, Corey got a new girlfriend named Misty. She's rich and snobby with all her friends, but her looks are completely normal. Kin and Kon help Laney get all her anger out in a song. It works but now she has to try and accept the fact Corey likes another girl. A few incidents take place toward the end. Will a new song Laney wrote bring the two together?


Rokir Boi

Summary: Corey gets a new girlfriend, Laney isn't taking the news too well. Luckily Kin and Kon help her cope with her feelings by writing a song. While she's meagerly irritated with Corey, she can't stay mad at him. In the end some incidents happen. Can a song from Laney decided hers and Corey's destiny?

This is my first ever Fanficion ever! I totes hope you enjoy it!:3 I ovbs love Grojband or else it wouldn't of been my first ever Fanfic! BTW sorry for some foul language. And the songs being performed are "Girlfriend" and "Sk8tr boi" by Avril Lavigne. {I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANYOF ITS CHARACTERS} cept. Misty. {I don't own the songs either}. This has been Rated T for some foul words.

Laneys POV

I'm so PISSED! Our next gig is at our school dance and I feel like my hearts been torn out of me. I've been in love with him sence PreK! How could he be so oblivious!? Stop Laney! Your better then this! Its a new day and I need to be strong I already spent all last nigh crying, and a little this morning.

The piont of the matter is I need to act completely normal around core and the twins.

"Hey Laney!" my band shouts as I walk into corey's garage.

"Hey guys," so far so good.

"Laney, are you ok?" Kin asks. Thanks to his comment Kon and Corey are looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb then keep adding to the lie, "Im fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Just then Corey walks up to me and cuffs my face with his hand. "Now that I look closer you look like death Lanes, and your eyes are kinda swollen and red." I quickly smack his hand away and turn my head.

"I already said I was fine! get off my back!" I accidentally shouted at him! I'm the worst!

"Laney, you know you can talk to us about anythings, right?" Kins twin brother Kon said, pouting a little at me.

"I know." I say then put a smile on my face, "Lets start practice, I'm in the mood to rock guys!"

"Yeah!" They all yell.

Corey's POV

Laneys been acting really weird around me lately. I'm worried, is she sick? Did I do something? I'll ask after practice. Just then my phone rang. So I jumped off the stage to go get it.

"Core, no phones during practice." Lanes says with an annoyed face.

"Or could it be, Misty?" Kin and Kon said in unison while smirking at eachother.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone. Sure enough it was Misty. 'I need you to meet me in the park now, please!' She wanted me to go now!? She knows I have Grojband practice right now. So I reply, 'I'm in the middle of practice Mist. Can you wait a little bit please?' She'll understand. 'I understand,' I knew she would, thats why I lo~ 'I understand you love that band more then me. You probably even like that bassist of your too! Are you cheating on me!?"I roll my eyes, I know shes a bit of a drama queen.

"Core!" Laney yells.

"Yeah?" I look up, "Sorry, what is it?"

Laney glares at me, "Practice?" she says.

I look at the text I had sent to Misty, 'No! I like you, and you only! I'll be there!' then at Laney and say, "Sorry guys, practice is over today, I need to go now." then I run out.

Laneys POV

After Corey leaves I whisper to myself, "Mis~ty" Kin and Kon must've heard because they were staring at me. Then Kon spoke.

"Will you tell us now?" He asked.

"We know its about corey." Kin finishes his brother sentence.

"How~" I start, then Kin cuts me off.

"You've been giving him the demon eyes all day, sence yesturday. When," Kin stopped and Kon proceded.

"When he started going out with Misty" There is was.

Thats why I'm so mad! And sad! I've loved him since we were kids, now we're in high school and Miss Tramp comes around and he's all about her. She's not even that pretty, shes rich but I know Corey doesn't care about that kind of thing because I'm a little rich. She has long brown hair and green eyes, she also loves wearing pink shirts with a purple skirt.

My one true love is in love with a bitch! She treats him like trash! Like he's her slave. When he retaliates she says, 'I thought you loved me?' what BS! Oh no. I can't hold in my tears anymore... I fall to my knees and start bawling out my eyes.

"Laney, Me and Kon talked about it for a long long time, and now we're sure of it, that you love Corey." Kin whispered.

I kept crying and nodded my head a little.

Kon put his hands on my shoulders and I lifted my head. Then he said, "You can write a song and Kin and I will help you rock out all your worries!" He recommended with a huge smile.

"For once Kon, I totally agree with you this time." Isaid.

"Yay!" the twins yelled in unison.

Coreys POV

I hung out with Misty for two hours and started to head home after a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye from her. Ever since she asked me out I thought maybe I do like her. So far I still have mixed feelings, I mean I know shes a good person on the inside.

Damn it! I was suppose to talk to Laney about the way she's been acting. Oh wells, its 7:02pm shes probs already home. As I was about to open my garage door I heard Kin and Kon.

"Are you ready to rock this song Lanes!" Laney? What are they doing? continueing practice without me?

Laney's POV

Alright, here goes nothin', its now or never to get this out. I look at Kin and Kon, they both nod their heads and we start the song.

Laney

_Hey hey, you you_

_i don't like your girlfriend_

_no way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know its not a secret_

_hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_you're do fine, i want mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_(alright, alright, alright)_

_Dont pretend, I think you know i'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know i'm right_

_(I'm right, i'm right, i'm right)_

_She's like, so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And thats what everyone's talkin' about_

_Hey hey, you you_

_i don't like your girlfriend_

_no way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know its not a secret_

_hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_(and again and again and again)_

_So come over here tell me what I want hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_(and again, and again, and again)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_i don't like your girlfriend_

_no way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know its not a secret_

_hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking_

_[Repeat]_

_Hey hey, you you_

_i don't like your girlfriend_

_no way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know its not a secret_

_hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_[x2]_

_No way no way_

_Hey hey!_

Wow! That felt great! I'm so glad Kin and Kon convinced me to do this!

"Guys that rocked! Thank you!" We went into a group hug. Then the garage door opened.

It was Corey, he seemed surpised. "Laney! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Neither did we!" the twins say.

"I guess I just needed some motivation." I said glareing at Core.

"Lanes, did you write that!? That was amazing!" He jumps on stage and hugs me.

I can't help it and I hug him back, but a tear excaped my eye and he notices.

"Lanes? Whats up? Are you really ok?" He asks with a woried expression. I can't stay mad at him, its too hard.

"I'm really ok now, Core. Kin and Kon helped me write a song because I wanted to practice." I lied.

"Oh, is that why you glared at me? BecauseIwanted to cancle practice?" He asked.

"Nothing passes you Core." I lied again.

[Next day Transition]

During lunch Corey didnt sit with his band, and Laney looked as if she was ready to pounce at Misty and tear her limb from limb.

"Laney, stay calm!" Kon said watching Laney murder her milk container.

Kin puts his hand on Laneys shoulder, "Laney, I'll go talk to him, okay?" Laney nods.

Laney watches as Kin talks to Corey whos sitting with Misty and her fancy pancy friends. They seem to be have a serious conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kon asks.

"I don't know..." Laney says.

Later Kin comes back with a smaller smile, kinda like hes forcing it.

Laney stands up, "Well..?" She asked.

"He thinks it'd be best if couples sat together, well thats what she said. I mean he." Kin replied.

Laney knew he meant Misty said that.

"Misty." Kon whispered. "We loved teasing Core about it, but now..."

"Now we hate it." Kin said, finishing his brothers sentence. "He'll probably do this more, and more." Kin said putting his head down on the lunch table.

Laney stood up and walked to where Misty and Corey were with only Misty's friends.

Laney's POV

"Lanes? Whats up?" Corey greeted me with smile of relief.

Then Misty grabs corey's arm and pulls him close to her. "Hey, Lamey, oopsy, I'm soooo sorry! I meant Laney, really!" She said and smiled. I knew she did it on purpose.

"Hey Mistake, oops, I mean Misty! you wouldn't mind if I stole Corey for just a few minutes, would you?" I say with a fake smile.

Misty Glares at me then says, "Accually I would mind. I'd get soooo Jelly!" Corey blushed at her comment. "Couldn't you speak to him hear?" She recommended.

Fine, if thats really what she wanted.

"Core, what the Fuck! Are you planning on cancleing practice today too!? If you don't start taking responsability as leader, I want a new lead! Our next gig is Friday at the dance! after that what!? Will we fail from lack of practice or maybe after that you'll be so preoccupied that you can't make anymore gigs! All because Miss Priss wanted you to go shopping with her, or attend her friends tea party with her!"

"Why would you say something like that!?" Misty screamed and pretended to cry. Then Corey stood up.

"What the Fuck Laney! I'm tired of you whining! Everyday all day! Stop acting like a Bitch!"

Bitch.

_Slap_!

"You Bastard!" Then I ran away, Misty was smirking, and think Kin and kon saw.

Corey's POV

Did, did she just slap me? Am I dreaming? Why, why in hell did I call Lanes that!? What the fucks wrong with me!? I see Kin and Kon give me a 'WTF' face and run after Lanes. I was about to go too, then Mist grabbed my shirt and pouted.

"Mist, sorry, but I'll be right back. I should've never said that." Then I took off.

When I found them Laney and the guys, she was sitting in a tree next to the school. Kin and Kon saw me and walked to me before I could make it to the tree.

"Corey!? Why the hell did you fight with Laney!?" Kin yelled.

"Lanes started it!" I defended myself. "It just, sorta came out."

"Your an ass." Kon added.

"Listen guys, I really need to apologize to Lanes, can I please go talk to her alone!?" I pleaded.

They let me through and I ran to the tree. A tear fell on my face as I looked up. Laney was sitting on a shaky branch with one leg hanging down and her back on the base of the tree. She was staring at the sky through the leaves.

The beautiful light shined through the leaves, and her beautiful green eyes light up like gem reminds me of when I first saw Misty's eyes. They looked like Laney's. Then suddenly a branch hit me.

Laney threw it, she looked at me angery. "What do you want!" She yelled wiping her face.

"Lanes, I'm so so sorry! I deserved to be slapped! I was out of line calling my best friend in the whole world something like that! I hate myself. I suck. I'm a huge jerk face. I'm a loser, and a bastard, and an,"

"Ass." Laney added.

"Ass whole." I added. She smiled, was I getting through to her!?

Laney's POV

I saw he was looking for hope in my eyes, so when I smiled I knew he found some.

"Come on, sucky jerkface loserbastard asswhole. You can apologize by buying me a juice box at the school store. I kinda destroyed my milk."

"Deal!" Corey shouted as I made my way down. He had a huge goofy grin on his face.

When I was climbing down I slipped and stepped on a small branch and it broke. I fell but luckily Corey caught me! My eyes were closed, when I opend them Coreys face was right next to mine. I started blushing crazy! I think Core blushed a little too.

After Corey put me down I got a horrible chill. When I turned around there was the whitch of the east. Mis~ty.

"Corey! Come on, the bells about to ring, walk me to class Honey Core." Misty said standing behind us.

'Honey Core'!? Cheesy much Misty? Corey looked at her, then me. I gave him a face that read, 'Our deal?' He understood.

"Mist, sorry, I can't today, I already promised Lanes I'd buy her something from the store."

She looked pissed. I loved it. "Sorry, Mist. A deals a deal. You understand." I grabbed Core and ran inside with him, leaving Misty with her jaw open.

[Thursday Transition!]

The band hasn't had any problems. Corey took some of Laney's advice and he doesn't let Misty get in the way of the band. Misty hangs out with him after practices. She doesn't enjoy sitting in his garage thinking its 'Unclassy' so she waits at the park.

Practice just ended. "Alright, later guys! Misty wants to buy her dance dress today." Corey leaves.

"So I guess he really does inttend to dance with her..." Laney says a bit sad.

"We'll dance with you Lanes!" Kon says.

"Corey doesn't know what he's missing" Kin adds.

"Thanks guys." I say, "Do, you two, know how to dance?" Laney asks.

"You DON'T?" They both said in unison.

"No... Please help me! My mom bought me a really nice dress, but it'll look prettier if I were dancing." Laney looked down blushing.

The twins looked at eachother and smiled, "By the time we're done with you, no one will be able to resist dancing with you!" They both shouted.

Laney's POV

It's already 7:34pm. Oops, time goes by fast sometimes.

"Thanks you guys!" I look at Kin and Kon and they're so tired.

"No problem Lanes." Kin said laying on top of Kon.

Then the garage door opens and Core walks in. "What are you guys~?"

"We were learning how to dance," I say, "So how was your day?" Not that I care, but Core needs a supporting friend.

Core looks down and a tear leaves his right eye. "M-Mist, or Misty d-dumped me." He stuttered.

I go and hug him, "It'll be ok." That Bitch! I mean I'm a little happy, but why now!? Before the dance too! I'll beat her head in the wall! He's perfect, theres no reason to dump him! Then Kin and Kon put their hands on his shoulders.

"That sucks man." Kin comments.

"Yeah dude." Kon adds.

"I know! Lets have a sleep over at your place Core! Get your mind off things. We could all use a relax time, we do have a gig tomorrow." I decided.

Corey smile and rejoiced, "Great idea Lanes!"

[SleepOver Transition!]

Corey's POV

After Lanes and the guys got they're stuff from their houses we set up the beds in my room. We were going to watch a movie after setting up in my room.

"Core, I've always loved your room! All your band posters! Plus its nice and roomy." Laney compliments.

"This is nothing, your room may be smaller but you have so many posters you can't see your walls, plus one wall with just pictures of all of us." I compliment her room back.

"Thats to cover up my pink painted walls, anyways, you acctually have signed posters." Laney says.

"Shes got a good piont there core." Kon admits.

"Before we go to the living room to watch the movie can we just lay in here for a while. I'm a little tired." Kin asks. I didn't have a problem with it, so we did.

Kons playing one of my video games, Kins just laying down, and Laneys reading some of my posters.

"Hey guys, I just relized something." I say, everyone turns to look at me.

"What?" The twins ask.

"Laneys a girl," I say, but before I could continue Laney smacks me behind the head."Ow!"

"Duh! We found that out after I hit puberty!" Laney yells. Her chest has gotten bigger, shes taller, and slimmer. But that wasn't the piont.

"No! I mean, ever sence we were kids you've slept in the same rooms as us and changed infront of us sometimes during sleep over," My face started to feel hot, I was blushing from what I just said, so was Laney.

"So what!?" She yells ate me.

"We've never done one girl thing, EVER with you!" I stare at the guys and they agree.

"Guys its fine, if I ever wanted to do those things I would've made you." We all shrug in agreement.

"Coreys right." Kin agrees, "Lanes lets do something you want to do, as a girl." Kin sits up.

"Well, I guess girls watch movie, so~" Laney started.

"No!" I cut her off, "Something else."

Kon stood up, "Truth or Dare!" We all looked at him. My friend casey invited me to a sleep over in middle school, and they all wanted to plat 'Truth o Dare'." Kon explained.

We looked at Laney to hear her anwser, "S-sure." She stuttered.

Laney's POV

I knew the twins were up to something, Truth or Dare is a game of mischieve. They both know I like Corey, I know they're planning something.

We sat in a circle on sleeping bags on the floor.

"Corey," Kin started, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Core says.

"I dare you to dance with Laney tomorrow at the dance!" Kin yells.

"Deal!" Corey agrees.

"Wha-what!?" I shout.

"A deals a deal, right Lanes?" Kon asks.

"Fine." I saw blushing.

After survivng a terrifying game of Truth or Dare, we all decided to go to bed. I got out of the game war with only a cupple of scratches, no scars! hah! I had to do a copple of dares but thats about it.

[10:45pm Everyones Asleep Transition]

I couldn't sleep. I'm still a bit uneasy about that tear. When Core came home he was so depressd. Did he like her that much? Well, to get my mind off things I wrote a whole new song. Now I understand how Trina does it! Moods are perfect inspiration.

With that done, I put my song book away and crawled to my sleeping bag.

"Lanes...?" Core said in confusion. You could tel he was still half asleep.

"Nope." I replied, then he fell back asleep.

[Next day Super Awesome Transition!]

When Grojband went to school and everything seemed to be normal. Until lunch where Laney noticed Misty and her friends kept staring at them and laughing.

"I'm going to pound her face in!" Laney yelled standing from her seat.

"No!" Coery argued, "You'll only get in trouble! Then we wouldn't be able to play tonight!"

"Corey has a piont Lanes." Kon said.

Laney sat down and drank her juice. "Fine, but if she keeps it up I'm totally beating her this weekend." Laney grumbles.

"Thats not fare Laney. She wont even fight back, because she'll be afraid to break a nail." Kin explains. Everyone laughs because its probaby true.

[After school Grojband meets at Coreys place]

Laney's POV

Before headed over to Cores place my mom dressed me up. I'm wearing a light green dress, sleeve less. It goes two or three inches over my knees. Its got thesse frilly black things undernieth so it bounces. Then a black ribbon with two red stripes at the sides. I wore red heeled boots and a necklace with an emerald.

For my make up I was just going to to an eyeliner pin up, but... My mom did Daurage design, and some yellow eye shadow. Then I had some red lip liner.

My hair is only an inch or two longer so I didn't do much with it, I just put a yellow bow in. The bow I wore when me and Core did a duet at a wedding.

If you can see I didn't want to stray from my original colors I've always woren.

Corey's POV

Kin and Kon both in white tuxes, they clean up nicely. Im in a tux too except its black and I'm not wearing my black nice jacket and I have my hat on.

"Hey Laney!" Kon shouts. As I turn to say 'hey' to her I see the twin just frozen and stareing, when I look, I understand why.

Shes beautiful and hot! Wait. Did I just call my best friend hot? WTF!? A-am I attracted to Laney!? Well she is beautiful. Wow... My hearts pounding, am, am I blushing!?

"Hey Laney!" Kin mannages to say.

"Hey guys!" Laney says blushing.

Shes so cute when she blushes... Wait, stop! Get ahold of yourself Core! Core... Do. I. LIKE. Lanes!? When did this happen!?

"Core?" Laney says, pulling me out of my trance.

"Wha~?" Is all I can say.

"Are we ready to go now?" Laney asks me.

"Yeah! Lets go. Me and the twins already packed everything at the school an hour ago." I tell Lanes.

"What? When? Why didn't you ask me to help?" Laney asked Kin and Kon.

"Well, because girls need time to get ready for dances." I explained.

"We were only thinking of you." Kin added.

"Yeah, and it looks like we made a good chioce, you look great!" Kon replied.

Laney blushed a little, "Thanks guys, but seriouslt, I could've helped." She proclaimed.

"Well thats in the past now. I bet guys will want to dance with you, one after the other." Kin said with a smirk.

I don't know why but that really bothered me.

"Corey has to have the first dance!" Kon shouted, "He was dared to last night!"

I was thankful Kon remembered that, this means I get to dance with Lanes after we perform! I actually can't wait.

[At the dance Transistion!]

The band sets up. People start to enter and dance. while Grijband sets up a DJ is playing music.

Once they set Laney pulls the band aside, "Actaully, um, uh, listen. I wrote a song..."

"Really Lanes!?" Corey shouts, "When?" They all look at her.

"Yesturday. When you were all sleeping." Laney confessed.

"I thought I saw you." Corey explains.

"Your a great song writer when theres something on your mind." Kon said.

"Yeah, Like that other song, when we finally heard your voice!" Kin added.

"Wait, if thats the case, what was on your mind?" Corey asked.

"I was pissed at Misty. But, I'd actually like to perform it, tonight. As our last song though!" Laney explained to her band mates.

After performing a few songs, it was finally time for they're last song. The crowd was cheering for another song.

"Hey everbody! I'm Corey Riffin and we are Gojband and this will be our last song of the night! Performed by our own bassist Laney Penn!" Corey introduced Laney to the mike.

The crowd cheered and howlered. The guys didn't know what the song was yet, they only knew the cords and rhythm.

"I'm Laney, and are you ready to rock!" The crowd rawred! "This song goes out to one very special whitch. Misty Loberts! Hope you enjoy the show!"

Misty stands in the front row with her new date.

Laney

_He_ _was a boy she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_Laney wipes the tip of her nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_Laney motions her hand from pionting up to down, then at her._

_Five years from now, she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby shes all alone_

_She turns on tv, guess who sees_

_Laney pionts at Corey._

_Skater boy rocking on MTV_

_She calls up her friend, they already know_

_And they all got ticketd to see his show_

_She tags along and stand in the crowd_

_Pionts at Misty._

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

_He was a skater boy_

_Lanes starts to jump up and down._

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now hes a super star_

_Slammin on his guitar_

_To show your pretty face see what hes worth?_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now hes a super star_

_Slammin on his guitar_

_To show your pretty face see what hes worth?_

_Laney rocks out throwing her head around, then goes to the mike._

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boys mine now_

_Laney wraps her arm around corey while he plays. then she goes around him to the mike._

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_Walks to the front of the stage to misty bends down to be face to face to her._

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_Laney pokes Mistys nose._

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy and i'm just a girl_

_How can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard_

_Coreys eyes widen, and he stares at Laney singing happy._

_How we rock eachothers world!_

_I'm with a skaterboy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_Laney turns and winks at Corey._

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know._

_I'm with a skaterboy_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_Laney nods her head toward backstage._

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know._

After the show Misty stomped out with her new boyfriend. The crowd cheers! Grojband bows.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey yells, and they all go to the back stage.

[Back Satge Transition!]

Corey's POV

That song! I loved it! She's my girl now... Wait what!? Calm down, I've been blushing since the part wear she sung we're in love. I mean, I know she only wrote it to make a piont.

"Laney that rocked!" Kin tells Laney.

"It was awesome! It was about Corey, Misty and you, right!?" Kon asked.

"Yeah, did you really like it? Really that much?" Lanes asked.

"Well, I know I loved it!" I tell her. "It was amazing." I pulled her into a hug.

The twins look at eachother and say in unison, "Well, we're ganna go get punch then dance, later!" They immediatly run off.

Laney's POV

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Corey's hugging me! And he liked the song, even though it said he was mine now!?

"Thank you." He whispers into my ear. I swear i turn as red as my hair, or worse.

"Did you really like it? Even though I said we were togrther in the song?" I asked him.

"It was awesome even if you only said that to get her attention." He replied.

Right, just to get her attention, no deeper meaning... "Core, listen..." I start.

"Laney, do you want to go out with me!?" He blurts out, as he holds my shoulders.

I can't believe what he just said! Is he joking!? Can we!? really!?

"I know the song didn't have that meaning, but I felt something! Actually I've felt something since the beggining of highschool, I just blocked it out," He keeps talking. I can't believe what he's saying!

"Corey..." I try to get my words out.

"Please, I r-really l-like you Lanes! Can we at least give it a shot, maybe?" He stutters. Hes blushing hard core.

"Core, I don't just like you, like you like me..." I say, he looks disapionted, so I finish talking, "I love you." Then I look up at him.

"Lanes, what I meant to say, is, I LOVE YOU." He declairs. I blushed even more.

Corey's POV

When she said she loved me, I had to use that word too. After I told her she looked so cute blushing. I put my hands on her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

We both shared a passionate kiss. Then I held her in my arms again. At the same time a slow song came on.

"Laney," She looked at me. "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I bent down like a gentle man with a hand behind my back and the other held out waiting for her.

"A deals a deal." She smile and pulled me out to the middle of the gym.

Laney's POV

His Blue hair was shining along with all the colorful lights. We danced slowely with my head on his chest. I seen Kin and Kon with thumbs up next to the punch bowl.

[Next day Transition!]

The band is sitting in Corey's garage taking a break.

"So hows the happy couple?" Kin and Kon asked together.

"In love." Laney replied.

"And happy." Corey added.

"Core, why _did _you date Misty if you might've liked me?" Laney asked, and the twins got cirious too.

"I thought about that myself, and I think I know the reason why. Her eyes look like yours when the light hits them just right. A beautiful green." He says. "But they're not nearly as wonderful as your, Lanes." He kisses Laney again.

"Thanks." Laney says after the kiss.

"So, does this mean no more mood swings Laney?" Kin asks.

"Yeah, you made great songs when you were angery." Kon adds.

"Wait, you wont write us songs anymore Lanes!?" Corey freaks.

"No, I won't. WE will write the songs, all of us. We can't use Trina's Diary when she goes to college, so you all better have good ideas." Laney says.

Corey sighs heavily. Laney kisses his cheek, and he gladly agrees, so does the rest of the band.

Corey goes to the garge door, "Lets start practice everyone!" then he looks out the garage door. "Thanks for coming out!" and he shuts the door.

THE END

So, this is it... Did you like it? hope so. Sorry it didn't have Trina in it at all! I just didn't really feel like typing her and Mina in a part, I was being lazy. Also, I really wanted to put the groupies in, (Katie and Ally) But that didn't happen either. Oh wells.


End file.
